


cliff top meetings

by OkaSakura



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I can't tag for the life of me I s2g, I think this needs more work, Ranulf is a cutie, about Ranulf, and I need sleep, being cute, but it's like 3am, i need to write more, so don't judge too harshly please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaSakura/pseuds/OkaSakura
Summary: As a lost princess, she wanted a home for her people to return to. As a warrior, she wanted a home she could defend. As a girl, she....just wanted a place she could always come home to. But who would accept her? A girl with two tails and a hate for war, can she find her home on this cliff?





	cliff top meetings

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, this is a repost from tumblr from my blog @imaginesforfe so if you want to see more of my work, go over there hehe~!! second of all, this isn't a lot, I'm just testing the waters with my ocs, but I hope to write a full length fic for these two. I hope you enjoy!!

She had taken a liking to sitting away from the beorc and her own kind, preferring the privacy of the landscape before her. Her uncle was kind for letting her go off on her own, away from Gallia, but this war was taking a toll on her. How long could she go on fighting? How much longer did she have to see her people fight a fruitless war? 

“Princess?” Her ears twitched at the sound of her self proclaimed bodyguard calling for her. A smile snuck up onto her face, “I thought I told you not to call me that anymore, Ranulf. After all, my land has been conquered and my crown gone and forgotten. It’s more of a mockery to call me royalty now.” The male’s cheeks tinged red with embarrassment, scratching at his cheek, “Ah, sorry. Sometimes I think back to when we were children and can’t help myself.”

The image of a smaller blue cat blushing in her equally tiny presence made her giggle, her ears folding forward against her head. Blonde strands of hair flowing through the breeze, she looked backed at him, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit with me?”

He smiled, moving smoothly towards her, shivering as cold air blew against him, “You sure know how to pick spots, don’t you Soph?” Careful not to fall, he sat beside her on the cliff, legs swinging off the edge, “If I fall, I’m blaming you, your highness.” Soph stifled a laugh, her hand coming off to meet her lips, “Shouldn’t you be the one to protect me from falling, my oh so loyal bodyguard~?” He harrumphed, his chest puffing out, “I like to think of myself as your knight, milady! Here to protect you from certain death, even from the most ungraceful falls possible!” She laughed out loud this time, her control finally faltering. Even in these times, he never failed to make her let loose.

To him, her laugh made his heart stop. Like music to his ears, it never failed to make his voice stutter and heart a flutter. Ever since they were children….heh, his feelings really have grown, huh. Reaching out slightly, he covered her hand with his, gently grasping at it. She looked at him curiously, turning her hand up and grasping it fully in her hand, “Ranulf, what’s wrong?” 

Her big amethyst eyes looked at him so intently, so full of life. He had no choice now, when she looked at him like that, “Soph...will you ma-stay together with me, in Gallia, after the war? I know you want to try and rebuild your homeland, but I….” He hesitated with his next words, afraid of….rejection? He calmed himself however, even if she said no, he wouldn’t change around her, he would still be her knight no matter what. She smiled gently, moving in closer towards him and snuggling her head against his chest, much to his surprise. The next words made him feel warm inside, “There’s only one place I want to be: with you.” Her tails wrapped around his and finally, he felt complete.

“Ah, but one thing Ranulf.”

“Hm?”  
“What do we tell my uncle? Or Skrimir?”

“We’ll….cross that line when we get there…”


End file.
